


If By Some Miracle

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Tensions have been high between Loki and Thor, and they become higher as Thor finds out the true nature of his brothers relationship with (y/n).





	If By Some Miracle

You were in the compounds kitchen with Bucky when in stormed an extremely angry Loki, followed by an annoyed Thor. Bucky looked to you, “I wonder what that’s about doll”. You nodded your head, your heart racing. 

Tensions between Thor and Loki had been a lot higher lately, and it broke your heart. You loved Thor, he was your closest friend, but you’d also grown extremely close to Loki. The only reason that was a problem was because Thor had an apparent crush on you. 

It was so obvious that everyone knew about it, but you knew it was merely just a crush. Part of you thought he was just confused after everything that had happened with Jane, so regardless you’d kept just how close you’d gotten to Loki a secret. 

By now their bickering had caused nearly everyone to come into the kitchen. Steve stood next to you, “How’d this all start (y/n).... **_(y/n)_ ** ”. When Steve repeated your name it caused you to finally look up at him. 

Through furrowed brows he asked, “Is everything okay doll?”. Before you could answer him you heard your name again, but this time it was leaving Thor’s lips. Suddenly all eyes were on you, and you didn’t know why. 

Thor repeated himself, “ **_You’re sleeping with lady (y/n) Loki!?_ ** ”. There it was, out in the open and no taking back. Softly you heard Sam say, “Shittt man..”. You stood there unable to say anything as you watched Thor’s anger grow. 

Bucky quietly asked, “Is that true (y/n)”. All you did was nod your head, part of your heart breaking as you saw how angry Thor was. Loki was going crazy with madness, “ **_Is that so wild brother? Someone choses asgard’s disappointment over asgard’s promise child?!_ ** ”. 

You shook your head as you saw Thor extend his hand, summoning mjolnir. Loki could tell he’d struck a nerve, “ **_It drives you mad to know it is my name that falls from her lips like a prayer...although it is nothing but sinful_ ** ”. 

Your cheeks went red from the looks the entire room was giving you now that the nature of your relationship with Loki was out. Thor spun mjolnir in his hand, but you’d had enough.

Loudly you said, “ **_Stop this..the both of you_ ** ”. While both in their battle stances both men now looked to you. First you looked to Loki, “I expect more from you Loki…. **_I know you’re so much more than these mind games_ ** ”. 

Then you turned to Thor, “And Thor although I know you love me….I know it’s not the way you still love Jane”. His whole expression softened and he parted his lips to speak, but instead just nodded his head. 

Finally you said, “ **_So now more fighting okay?_ ** If you both kill each other neither of you can have me at all”. Both men tried not too, but they found themselves smiling. 

Loki moved towards you put you held up a finger, “Oh I’m not done with you just yet”. He licked his lips but listened to you and you heard the men behind you cheer. Thor let mjolnir fall to the ground as he took a step towards you, “I’m sorry lady (y/n)...and I’m afraid you’re right…”. 

He smiled, “Although my love for you is strong, it is not the way I love Jane...I don’t know why I-”. Shaking your head you finally hugged him. Softly you said, “Go find her”. Thor squeezed you tightly before grabbing mjolnir, going out onto the balcony, and flying off. 

There stood Loki, looking to you with his best version of puppy-dog eyes. Laughing you said, “Oh it’s going to take a lot more than that for me to forgive you”. You heard Sam make a remark, something to do with sex, and you rolled your eyes. 

Loki’s hands were behind his back, “Pet if you let me-”. Again you heard Sam’s voice say, “Pet” in a suggestive tone. You opened your mouth to speak but before you could Loki snapped his fingers, teleporting the both of you to his room. 

He shrugged, “I couldn’t listen to their remarks any longer love”. Your arms were crossed over your chest. Loki stepped towards you, “Can I atleast explain my pet?”. You nodded your head and Loki began. 

His voice was soft, “Thor and I had gotten into a disagreement where he said that I am still unfit to rule and that-” you eased up, knowing how that must’ve hurt Loki very badly. 

You knew full well that Loki still seeks approval from Thor. Loki continued, “He said that I still wasn’t worthy...that I still cannot be trusted... so I had said that I was worthy enough for you”. Your lips parted, and you realized he now stood in front of you. 

Loki lifted your chin up, “You have taught me how to believe in myself (y/n)...it was you that first saw the man I have always wanted to be and believed in it”. All your anger melted away as  you smiled. 

Loki licked his lips, “I couldn’t help myself (y/n)...I wanted everyone to know that someone as remarkable as you has chosen me...chosen me when no one ever has”. You felt yourself begin to be rushed with emotion. 

Resting a hand against his chest you softly said, “I will always chose you Loki...I love you”. His eyes widened, Loki had never thought you’d feel that way about him. You words were like a prayer, and he felt the pain in his chest began to ease as he heard them. 

His forehead pressed against yours as he breathlessly said, “I shall love you until my last breath (y/n)”. Finally Loki crashed his lips against yours, wanting to make sure this all had been real. 

When Loki felt your soft lips against his, your hand tugging at his hair innocently although the effect it had on him was sinful, he knew that by some miracle this was all real. You were all he truly needed to feel complete. 


End file.
